


In an alternate universe

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I write fluff not tragedies, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Video games and discussing the multiverse theory.





	In an alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit look at that, I'm posting something! I've been in a bit of a rut of not wanting to write lately, and I've been more focusing on my jewelry making. I'm hoping to get some more shit written soon *thumbs ups* .

Wade throws his controller down in frustration, and Peter watches it hit the carpet and bounce once before settling under the coffee table.   
  


"That's it. There's no way you're this fucking good at this game. The author has to be favoring you for some reason." Wade shakes his head.   
  


Peter laughs. "What author?"   
  


"The one writing our story right now."   
  


Peter shoots him an odd look. "That doesn't even make sense."  
  


"Well,  if you believe in the multiverse theory and that there is an unlimited amount of alternate universes coinciding with ours, then doesn't it make sense to think that there could be a universe out there with a person who's writing a story that's actually happening in another universe? That being our universe in this case."    
  


Peter blinks in response, taking a few moments to process what Wade just said. "What, like they've written our entire lives? They couldn't possibly have written every single thing that's happened, and the dialogue of every person we've ever spoken to up until now."  
  


Wade grins, and bends down to scoop up the controller, frustration momentarily forgotten. "Well no, but maybe just this one scene of our lives is their doing- never mind" he shakes his head. "Last time I tried to make sense of this, the boxes got into a philosophical debate that lasted for two weeks. Just trust me."   
  


Peter shakes his head and smiles. "Well believe me when I say that I'm doing this of my own volition" he says, and he leans over and kisses Wade on the cheek.  
  


Wade smiles softly and mumbles something under his breath about telling the boxes to shut up. He gets the game restarted, and hits start. "We're going again, and this time I'm kicking your ass."

 

Peter laughs. "You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. ~


End file.
